monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorg
|row2 = |row3 = 621|raritycolor = water|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Gorg is Kozorg and Frosilka's father, but he's never around: he's a lonely creature who hunts eggs undersea for a living. He's filled the Sea ward of the Bestiarium Exhibition Center with Epic and Legendary monsters almost single-handedly! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|level = N/A|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 70|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = self: restore 50% stamina|Default1 Name = Hunter Senses|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Don't Spoil The Trophy|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 35|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Deep Sea Decoy|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Egg Diving|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 21|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Curare Harpoon|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 23|Group1c Text = before damage: after damage: 50% chance|Group2a Name = Cyanide Harpoon|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 24|Group2a Text = before damage: after damage + all enemies: |Group2b Name = Start With A Bang|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 50|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 24|Group2b Text = self: |Group2c Name = Bait To Swallow|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 30|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Cooldown = 1|Group2c Stamina = 28|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Bolas Harpoon|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 50|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 1|Group3a Stamina = 24|Group3a Text = before damage: after damage + all enemies: |Group3b Name = Blunt Harpoon|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 70|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3b Stamina = 34|Group3b Text = before damage: after damage: |Group3c Name = Whale Expert|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 23|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Electrified Harpoon|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 55|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 1|Group4a Stamina = 24|Group4a Text = before damage: after damage + all enemies: |Group4b Name = Underwater Bamboozle|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 40|Group4b Accuracy = 90|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 29|Group4b Text = all enemies: moderate water damage self: |Group4c Name = Mimicry Expert|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 100|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 22|Group4c Text = |Group4d Name = Harpoon Gatling Gun|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 45|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 2|Group4d Stamina = 50|Group4d Text = before damage: after damage: |Group2b Warmup = 1|Group3c Warmup = 1|Group4b Warmup = 1|Group4d Warmup = 1}} Trivia * Category:Legendary Water